


Unprofessional

by Villefort



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Degradation, Masturbation, Other, Semi-Public Sex, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering, let valerius dom for this u_u
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:15:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29066442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Villefort/pseuds/Villefort
Summary: Donatello, Valerius's new "apprentice", is eager to start working at the palace; Valerius is eager for other, less noble reasons.
Relationships: Apprentice/Valerius (The Arcana)
Kudos: 12





	Unprofessional

**Author's Note:**

> I was intending on posting something more SFW with these two first, buttttttt this is what happened instead lmao and also as a note: Valerius and Donna have an open relationship and Valerius is not cheating on them with Lucio ! I have more posted about Donna on my tumblr c0nsul-valerius for those interested

_The role of the Consul’s assistant is a serious, high honor. It was not a game nor a joke. To serve Vesuvia’s court means to be diligent, respectful, resourceful--_

“Kneel on the chair. Raise your hips up.”

Gritting their teeth, Donatello’s body seemed to shift into position on its own. Their chair was turned so that the back faced the table, leaving their own back completely exposed. In front of them was a series of documents they were meant to be revising; behind them was the feared consul of Vesuvia. A day. They had lasted an entire day before Valerius’s appetite got the better of him. He was the one who had insisted their relationship be kept hidden, and yet it was his hands trailing up the sides of Donna’s waist, manicured nails pinching at their covered skin.

“Valerius, someone is going to see us—”

“Is that any way to address your superior?” 

A quick slap to their left buttocks, mainly for show than to cause any real pain, silenced them. Huffing, Donna rolled their eyes.

“ _Consul,_ please. The other members of the court are still at the palace.”

“That’s much better.”

“Consul—!”

Another hit, this time punctuated with a firm grasp to their ass. Shuddering, Donna arched their back, subconsciously giving Valerius further access to them. His other hand reached down to the hem of their skirts, slowly, torturously slow, as he began inching it up. He had picked their outfit out himself; they were still unsure of how to dress for the palace. Notably, he had picked nothing for them to wear _under_ their skirts. Not one to spoil any fun, Donna hadn’t questioned it, instead smiling right at him as the two dressed in the morning.

“Don’t pretend like the thought of one of those fools barging in isn’t riling you up,” Valerius growled, lowering his face so that his lips grazed their ear. Donna shivered, a small gasp leaving their lips at the contact. His hair tickled their cheek and neck, a strong smell of spice clouding their thoughts. “You can’t seem to get them out of your mind. Tell me, pet: have you already imagined being taken by each of them? Being bent over just like this right in the palace drawing-room?”

Panting, Donna’s thighs trembled as Valerius’s hands slid between them and spread them. Long, confident fingers tickled between their legs, stroking eagerly for their sex. Again, Donna pushed back into him, encouraging him to keep going.

“To be honest, consul,” they breathed out, a small smile on their face. “I was picturing you in that position. It was a beautiful image.”

Another slap, although this time it actually stung. Giggling, Donna bit down on their bottom lip, savoring the hot sting. 

“Vile witch,” the consul hissed, running the knuckles on his fingers between the folds of their lips. He grinned as Donna let out a shaken gasp. They glanced back at him, their eyes a bit frantic. He continued to rub his knuckles in circles, adding more and more pressure as he did. A tingling sensation ran up their spine as they rubbed themself into his hand. “You’re already so wet. Have you been in such a state all day?”

Donna refused to answer, lowering their head back down as their arms trembled to keep themself up.

“How terrible. And now look at you; you’re so pathetic you can’t even focus on a silly task like this. Better finish soon before our _demanding_ countess comes to check on you,” he purred out the final words as he pressed a finger inside of them. Yelping, the former magician’s body jolted up. Their stomach was twisting into knots, heat pooling between their legs as they spread them further apart. His hands were so sure, already knowing just how to curl up inside of them to take their breath away. “Ah ah, little witch. Pay attention. You need to finish copying those sloppy notes of yours for the countess to read.”

Valerius grinned as Donna pouted, their hand trembling as it reached for their quill. Once they got a hold of it, Valerius twisted his wrist, working a second finger inside of them. He relished the high moan that escaped them, their body pushing back into him. Their walls clenched around his fingers, the curve of their butt pushed back to him. With his other hand, he massaged their ass and thighs, pinching and rubbing in circles. The skin between their thighs was extremely sensitive; they squirmed and swayed on their knees as they panted into their chest. A beautiful sight, really, having the witch bent forward for him like this. 

“Better get to it. I won’t stop until it’s done.”

Donna turned their face away again, a protest clearly on the tip of their tongue. However,

another slap to their ass and a pointed glare from Valerius kept them in place. He nearly swooned seeing their defeated look, their cheeks flushed and damp lips trembling. He noted how their hair shifted from a light pink to a deep crimson— the tell-tale sign that they were too far gone to even pretend to put up a fight. Donna adored scenes like this; being backed into a corner, forced to submit with their legs spread. Valerius knew doing such a thing at the palace was risky, but it couldn’t possibly be riskier than sleeping with the count himself. Besides, there was something even more electrifying about the setting, of taking Donatello right here in the palace. 

He leaned his face over their shoulder, chuckling as he watched them fumble to write. He pressed his crotch up against their thigh, letting them feel through his clothes how erect they had made him. Whimpering, they shimmied their hips more, nudging against his bulge. Grunting, he quickly worked his cock free, his other hand still pressed tightly up against their heat. 

“Valerius, I—”

“ _Hush_. Address me appropriately, or I’ll punish you.”

“Sir, _please_ , I can’t do this…”

“Do what? Is being an obedient slut too difficult for that silly little head of yours?”

“ _No!_ The document…”

“Is still incomplete. Get to it before you get the audience I know you want.”

Groaning, Donna resigned themself to scribbling away at the document. They could clearly feel the heat of Valerius’s cock, the soft skin of its head pressed firmly on their butt. Shuddering, they could feel him rubbing his own erection as he fingered them. By the way he was panting, they knew he must have been thinking of this very moment all day. And he called _them_ a slut? Swaying their hips, they tried to keep their hand as steady as possible as they dragged the quill across the page. They just needed this legible enough for Nadia to read; surely they could do that?

They had no time to react before Valerius bit down on their neck, their only warning being a low growl. Shrieking, their hands flinched. Much to their horror, ink splattered across the page, any of the fresh writing being smudged with their movements. Valerius glanced down at the mess they had made; the sight made him bite down harder. Donna was sure he would break the skin, but instead, he pulled back.

“Consul, I’m sorry!” Donna was instantly pleading, their voice breaking. They seemed genuinely distressed at making such a mistake; Valerius was unmoved. 

“ _Enough!_ ” Valerius hissed, his tone harsh. Removing his fingers from inside them, Donna groaned as he pulled up their hips more. They knew they were in for it now; all of this had been silly play, but now they could tell they had managed to really annoy the consul. 

“This was _your_ idea! You can’t be upse— _ah!_ ”

A proper spank struck both their cheeks. Valerius had to stop himself from grinning as he noticed their ass jiggle from the impact. Donna felt mortified, their face heating up to the same color as their hair. Another slap, harder than the last, had them crying out again. 

“All thanks to your hedonist magic, I’m sure. Start over _now._ I’m not stopping until you’re done,” Valerius spoke, his voice a bit ragged. Donna could tell he was stroking himself, still, even as he spanked them over and over. They wanted to bite back at him, but they were too overcome with the _emptiness_ he left behind. Scrambling for a clean page, they tried their best to time each frantic word with Valerius’s hits. He kept an even, brutal pace, his force only increasing. All of it just drove them crazier and crazier; they wanted nothing more than to turn around and straddle the man on the floor. The image of Valerius’s shocked face as they rode him while keeping a firm grip on his throat was all they could think of as they struggled to write about the day’s worthless meeting. If they didn’t _actually_ need to get this done, they would have done it. Valerius loved it when the tables were turned against him, at least in scenes like this. 

_Bastard. Smug, dirty, drunk bastard._

“Making progress, my little slut?” Valerius crooned, his voice airy. “You should see how red this ass of yours is getting. We’ll have to make sure all your seats are cushioned in the coming weeks.”

Donna whimpered, shutting their eyes as a particularly painful slap met the skin between their cheeks and thighs. They gritted their teeth as Valerius focused his attention there. They could feel how much their bum was shaking from the impact; knowing Valerius, they were sure this was driving him over the edge. It wouldn’t be much longer; they were sure once he was finished he would actually let them work— with the promise of finishing them off when they got home, of course. Their mind raced with all sorts of sordid ideas as they scribbled out more notes. Would they ride his face, suffocating him with their thighs? Perhaps use a little magic to grow a particularly _large_ cock to break him with? Or would they prefer staying in this scene, letting Valerius have complete control over them for the rest of the night? It all seemed so tempting, too tempting. They felt their pulse between their legs; all they wanted were those fingers back inside of them.

Gasping, Donna quickly grabbed the back of the chair as their ass was pulled backward. Suddenly they were no longer being spanked but rather they felt the full length of Valerius’s erection laid out on their aching bum. His other hand grabbed their hip in a bruising grip. They moaned, arching up against him more and more, encouraging his orgasm.

“Please, consul,” they begged, a wide grin on their face. “Please cum all over my ass! I need it, Consul Valerius!”

That was it. They knew stroking Valerius’s ego even just a _little_ would break him. Hearing his title was what did it. Gasping, Valerius pointed the head of his cock onto their ass as he pumped out his climax. Donna trembled as they felt him smear his warm seed over their cheeks. It dripped down the sides of their hips, the sensation causing a bit more irritation for their abused skin. Valerius panted, his head spinning slightly as he forced himself to remain standing. He committed the image before him to memory: Donatello, _his_ Donatello, kneeling with their ass arched in the air for him, beaten and covered in his own orgasm. All in the palace’s library— in _Nadia’s_ library. Donna was still struggling to catch their own breath, their legs trembling as they looked back at Valerius, waiting for his next orders.

Before either could speak, the familiar sound of the library doors’ mechanisms cut through the room.

Had this been a different situation, Donna would have cackled at Valerius’s expression. It seemed as if his entire soul was leaving his body. However, it wasn’t Valerius who was half-naked and covered in cum. Gasping, the two scrambled to become decent, Valerius stuffing his cock back into his pants as Donna shot up to readjust their skirts. They had no time to wipe themself off at all; they could only flip the seat back properly and sit down. They grimaced at the painful and uncomfortable sensation. They would have to get this skirt laundered immediately. Valerius scrambled to sit on the other side of them, his hands feebly trying to smooth down his hair. Donna tried to do the same, but they were sure it was useless.

“Pardon me,” the familiar, deep voice of the countess rang through the room. Donna tried to steady their breathing, but being near Nadia made that hard on a good day. Being here with her _now_ as they were forced to sit on their spanked bottom was another story. “I wanted to check up on you two. I feel we hardly got to talk during today’s meeting.”

“Countess!” Valerius spoke, rising from his seat. His voice was a bit shrill, which caused Donna to wince. They forced themself to stand as well despite their legs feeling like jello. “Donatello and I were just reviewing their notes from before. I was planning on having them sent to you to review at your leisure.”

Nadia’s sharp gaze pierced through the pair. Their clothes were clearly ruffled, their faces both still flushed. Valerius could smell sex in the air; he was sure Nadia would be able to as well. Still, she smiled sweetly at them as if she noticed none of this.

“Please, I have time to speak to my dearest consul and his new apprentice,” she purred, crossing her arms over her chest. Donna stood awkwardly between them, still unsure how to even speak to Nadia so plainly. Suddenly those dark eyes were on them, Nadia’s expression suddenly shocked. “Donatello, wasn’t your hair a rose color? I don’t think I am that close to losing it yet.”

The couple felt their hearts drop into their stomachs. Their hair was still that deep crimson color. Valerius had not told Nadia that Donna was a magician, instead telling the court that they were a recommended family tutor. He threw a rather pathetic look at Donna, encouraging them to make something up. They laughed awkwardly, running their hands through their hair.

“Ah! No, no, you’re quite right. A childhood friend of mine used to practice magic, you see! They wanted to practice some sort of transformation spell on me, and poof! My hair, ah, changes colors at times.”

“How fascinating!” Nadia seemed genuinely impressed as she stepped forward. Donna bit down on their lip as she reached out a delicate hand to reach for their hair. She gasped as the strand suddenly burst into a bright pink color once again. It matched the pink smeared over Donna’s stunned face. They could still feel Valerius’s orgasm on their skin; it was mortifying having Nadia so close when they were in such a state. “I see it reacts to your moods then? How intriguing. Come, you both must join me on the veranda. I wish to get to know you _much_ more intimately if you are to continue serving us, Donna. My _dear_ husband is already quite fond of you, and I must admit, I share his sentiments.”

“Will his excellency be joining us, then?” Valerius prodded, his voice still a little too tense. Donna couldn’t tell if he was eager to see Lucio or dreading it. Nadia regarded him again; she must have been questioning the very same thing.

“No, his excellency is off entertaining himself. Perhaps another time, though, we may all dine together.”

Placing a hand to Donna’s waist, the Countess began leading them away, Valerius forced to trail after them. He could tell by Donna’s face that their brain was effectively shutting down. He also struggled to steel himself, his heart still ringing in his ears.

“Oh, I just know you are going to make things so much more interesting around here,” Nadia smiled, pulling Donna close to her side. “Though, may I offer a word of advice, consul?”

“Yes, my lady?”

“Make sure to leave your little love-bites lower on their neck. Their hair isn’t long enough to hide one that high up."


End file.
